


Time to skedaddle

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affectionate boyfriend, Drunken Aaron, M/M, Poor Life Decisions, Some Cuteness, Very chatty boyfriend, really really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are having a night out in town, and Aaron gets really really drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to skedaddle

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one turned out much longer than I expected haha. Guess I had too much fun writing a drunk Aaron :p
> 
> Also, I think Aaron would be a funny drunk. Especially now that he is with Robert. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> x

Aaron, Robert, Victoria and Adam are out in town, and Aaron is on a roll! Robert never knew he could be this chatty and affectionate. It was quite late already and Robert called it a night.

‘’Aaron, time to leave. We need to get you in a bed.’’ Robert says firm. ‘’And I need to mentally prepare myself for your crankiness tomorrow morning.’’ He jokes as he pulls Aaron from his chair.

‘’Yep, time to skedaddle,’’ Aaron says, holding his index finger and thumb into guns and making clicking sounds with his tongue. He was completely oblivious to his own actions. The rest of the group, on the other hand most certainly noticed and enjoyed every moment of seeing their drunk friend. Especially because they could use this against him.

‘’You heard him. We’ll see you tomorrow guys. If this one makes it through the night.’’ Robert says, as he catches Aaron who lost his balance and almost fell. 

They leave the club, Aarons right arm swung across Roberts shoulder, too drunk to walk properly. Robert supports him by wrapping his arm around his waist. He loves this man, but god is he heavy to fully support. 

‘’Do you think pigeons have feelings? I don’t, they too stupid to even - wait wait wait –‘’ Aaron says interrupting himself, holding one finger on Roberts mouth to shush him, eyes wide open. Focusing on a non-existing sound. Robert can’t help himself and smiles. ‘’- oh never mind. Ever seen grape ice cream? ‘m hungry.’’ Aaron keeps rattling and wiggles himself out of Roberts arm. 

Robert loves to see him like this. This relaxed, like there are no worries in live. It is not often he gets to see this side of him. The nightmares are still there. The days in which he is in such a bad mood, you can’t touch him. The memories that just creep up on him during the day. Roberts heart breaks every time he sees that look in his eyes. He would give his right arm to save him from his past. 

He snaps back into reality when he sees his very drunk boyfriend, who was still talking about absolutely nothing, bump into the person standing in front of him.

‘’Ow! ‘m so s-ssssorry.’’ Aaron slurs, wiping down invisible dirt from the other man’s jacket. ‘’ You’ve ever seen grape ice cream?’’ He asks him in all seriousness. 

Robert sees this happening and laughs as he runs up to Aaron and the very confused looking man. ‘’I am so sorry for him. He had a few too ma-,’’ ‘’Rob’s my boyfriend!’’ Aaron interrupts him happily, wrapping his arms around Roberts waist.

Robert clears his throat, ‘’He really doesn’t care about that, Aaron.’’ He says, as he feels his cheeks turn red. Even though they are a real couple now, Robert still turns soft when hearing those words. 

‘’Again, my apologies.’’ He says to the man as he wraps his arms arounds Aarons waist. Who, at this point, was barely standing on his own feet and more leaning against Roberts shoulder.

‘’Rob, did I ever tell you how ffffffit you are?’’ Aaron whispers in Roberts ear. 

‘’God, your breath is the worst,’’ Robert mumbles to himself, knowing Aaron is too far gone to hear. 

‘’I’m s-serious, I wanna, wanna do things to you. Like, dirty things.’’ Aaron whispers in Roberts ear again, touching his face softly. 

Where are those damn cabs when you need one, Robert thinks. ‘’Right, let’s leave the dirty talk for when you’re sober, okay.’’ He says and presses a kiss to his temple. 

Robert sighed out of relief when he saw the Woolpack from the taxi. After two tries and hitting his head once, Aaron made it out of the car. ‘’Rob? Rob, where are you?’’ Aaron says with fear in his voice.

‘’I am literally standing behind you Aaron.’’ Robert says dryly, with arms crossed as he watches Aaron searching for him in the dark. 

‘’Oh. Oh good. I thought I lost ya.’’ He sighs, cups Roberts face with both hands and leans in for a kiss. 

‘’No, not with that breath you don’t!’’ Robert laughs as he dodges Aarons mouth. 

They enter the backroom and see Chas and Liv sitting on the couch watching a movie. Something about them bonding, Aaron said. It was late, but Liv had summer vacation. Not that she would’ve gone to school anyway, but Robert didn’t say anything about it.

‘’Well, look who’s back.’’ Chas said, as she looked at Aaron giggling and touching Roberts face.

‘’Aaron, stop it.’’ Robert whispers, smiling as he swipes his hand from his cheek. 

‘’Aaron, love, why don’t you call it a night and go ups-‘’ 

‘’Rob’s my boyfriend.’’ He says happily, not letting his mother finish her sentence.

‘’I know, love. Unfortunately.’’ Chas says, looking at Robert and winks. He knows it’s a joke.

Aaron leans in closer to his mother, still being supported by Robert. ‘’I wanna do things to him, but he won’t let me.’’ Aaron whispers to his mother.

Oh, how he is going to regret this night tomorrow morning. 

‘’Right, love, thanks for the mental images.’’ Chas says and looks at Liv, who was looking at them with a look of pure disgust. These two were intense when sober, let alone this drunk.

‘’Well, this night is ruined now.’’ Liv says, as she stands up and walks towards the stairs. ‘’Chas, thanks for the lovely night, I am going to vom now.’’ 

‘’Night, Livie Liv!’’ Aaron calls after his sister.

Stumbling on the stairs, on which he missed a step and almost fell over, they made it to the bedroom. 

‘’Sit down, I’ll help you get undressed.’’ Robert says as he leads Aaron to the bed. He sits on his knees in front of Aaron and reaches for his feet to untie his shoes. 

‘’N-no, can do’t myself.’’ Aaron says determined. Robert lets him. He sits down on the floor and watches his boyfriend struggle with lifting his foot onto the bed. 

With a big frown and a lot of groaning, Aaron had managed to get his foot on the bed without losing his balance. He stares at his shoes for a long time, lets out a sigh and starts pulling on both loops.  
Robert sits in front of him, trying really hard not to laugh as he sees Aaron fumbling with the knot. He pulls on the tight knot and all of a sudden he stops.

‘’Whoa, I have very big hands.’’ He whispers, voice full of surprise as he looks at his hands. ‘’Have I always had such big hand?’’ He looks at Robert who frowns at this random revelation. 

He sighs, gives up and takes of Aaron shoes. ‘’Yes, but they are lovely. Now, you and your big hands need to shut up your big mouth and get some sleep.’’ He says, tucking Aaron in. His head barely touched his pillow, and he’s off. 

Robert watches him sleep with a warm smile on his face. He leans over and kisses the top of his head. ‘’Maybe someday, you can be this relaxed all the time.’’ He whispers and ruffles his hair. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

‘’ohhhh god, I feel like I’ve been dead for a year.’’ Aaron grunts, rubbing his face as he sits up against the headboard.

‘’You look like it.’’ Robert says with a smug smile as he sits at the foot of the bed, handing Aaron a glass of water and some aspirin. 

‘’You know how to make a man feel sexy, don’t you. Did I do something embarrassing last night?’’

Robert is silent. He looks at his hungover man drinking the glass of water like it were last night’s pints. How is he going to say this without getting killed. 

‘’You, uhm, said skedaddle,’’ Robert says and can’t hold back his laughter anymore. 

‘’Oh, my god. I didn’t even know I knew that word!’’ Aaron exclaims, eyes wide with embarrassment.

‘’That’s not all though. You also made these weird finger guns while clicking your tongue.’’ Roberts says smiling, as he showed Aaron the hand gestures. ‘’Yeah, you weren’t on your A-game last night.’’ Robert laughs as he sees a look of shock and horror on Aarons face.

‘’I did not?!’’ Aaron screams out, covering his mouth with his hand. My god, how could he have gotten this drunk? ‘’You are useless, you know! You should have stopped me before I got this drunk!’’ He says, not sure if he is really angry at Robert or just at himself.

‘’How is this my fault?’’ Robert exclaims, holding his arms up in surrender. ‘’You are a grown ass man, I thought you could control yourself. Besides, you were really cute last night.’’ Robert says, staring at his hands. Giving Aaron a side glance, a bit shy by his confession. 

Aaron turns soft. Why does he have such a soft spot for this man? ‘’Please tell me that’s all I did.’’ He says calmly.

‘’Well, besides harassing a stranger on the streets, you also told your mother and Liv you wanted to do – things, with me.’’ Robert speaks softly, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning. 

Aaron is dead. His mouth hanging open, hands in his hair. ‘’Nooo, no no no no no. This is a disaster!’’ He screams as he buries his face into his pillow. Flinching because of the headache he has.

Robert can’t stop laughing anymore, enjoying last night’s memories too much. He lifts Aarons head up and kisses him softly on the lips. ‘’I thought it was cute.’’ He whispers to his lips and leans in again. 

‘’Go take a shower and brush your teeth. Preferably twice. Then we can get some breakfast.’’ Robert says sweetly and gives him a quick peck, then lifts him from the bed.

‘’Ugh, I hope I drown while showering.’’ Aaron grunts as he walks towards the shower. 

 

As they made their way their way to the pub, Aaron was praying for Adam, Vic and his mum not to be there. Life was working against him.

‘’Hey hey, look who we have here!’’ Adam says joyfully, as he takes a sip from his coffee.

‘’So, did you do – things – last night?’’ Chas says, way too loudly, from behind the bar.

‘’Yeah, well, you can joke all you want.’’ Aaron says to Adam and his mum, trying really hard to sound like he doesn’t care, and failing big time. ‘’We need to go,’’ Aaron says, turning to Robert with  
pleading eyes. Robert takes the hint and stands up from the bar stool.

‘’You better skedaddle, ey!’’ Adam says, making the same finger guns and clicking sounds as Aaron did last night. Completely satisfied with himself for being able to use this against his best friend. 

Aaron stops in his motions for a second, face as red as can be, and hurries to leave the pub. Robert laughs as he follows his embarrassed boyfriend and puts his arm around his shoulder. 

‘’Kill me now.’’ Aaron whispers, too embarrassed to look around.

Robert laughs, squeezes his shoulder and presses a kiss to his temple. ‘’Nah, that would be a waste.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and tips are always welcome, would love to read what you thought of it! 
> 
> I am also on tumblr as Asfineastheocean, have a little peek :)
> 
> Love,


End file.
